Suho Lee
'''Suho Lee '''is a student at Saebom High School. He is shown to have an interest towards Jugyeong. He was best friends with Seojun in middle school. Appearance Suho is considered a very handsome boy. Many girls are attracted to him due to his distinguished looks. He is described as "tall and foreign looking," and has dark hair that hangs over his forehead, usually flicked to one side. He has dark eyes and light skin. He has broad shoulders and usually carries a neutral or a cold expression on his face. At one point, he styled his hair similar to a K-pop star as a result of Jugyeong noting he would look nice with it. His eyes are cold to those who he doesn't seem to know or care for, but caring towards people such as Jugyeong. Personality Suho is described as cold and distant. He rarely smiles and stares coldly. He is also pretty quiet and speaks only when necessary. He is straightforward and usually gets to the point in a conversation, skipping small talk. However, he is warmer towards Jugyeong, especially without makeup on. When she recommended comics at the comic shop he reciprocated her kindness and purchased her a gift. He has a good sense of justice which can be shown when he stood up for Jugyeong when he realized that Woohyun Ji was cheating on her. He loves to read comics as his hobby. He visits the comic bookstore nearly every day to read new comics. He is also really smart. He studies really well and is serious about it which can be shown as he got top scores in his class even during the mock tests. Apparently, Suho is also an excellent cook being able to make delicious lunches and improvising with convenient store food. Background Apparently, Suho used to be friendlier in middle school. He also shares some history with Seojun Han which is hinted to be bitter. But becomes better after Suho has a brain hemorrhage and Seojun decides to stay with him until he woke up. He's the son of a famous actor who married a Japanese woman, he is said to have a sister. During middle school, Suho was bullied for being Japanese and not knowing proper Korean until Seyoon decided to befriend him. Seyoon is said to be Suho's first middle school friend. Seyoon was also bullied and Suho would stand up for him, resulting in them both being bullied. Until Seojun Han decided to fight back for them, Suho and Seyoon never really thought of fighting back. The pair decided to befriend Seojun by enticing him in any way possible until it was clear that the three of them became best friends. Seojun and Seyoon tried out at ST Entertainment (Heegyeong's music entertainment company) and were accepted, whereas Suho did not want to join. In the midst of this, Suho's mother, Yuko, had passed away. Suho and his father were grief-stricken, leaving his father to stop acting. He started drinking every night, leaving his Suho and his sister in despair. Two years later, Suho's father picked up acting again and began to allegedly date his co-star, Ahyoung Kang. The press recognized this, yet Suho's father told his children that it was a lie, until Suho found out the truth of the matter one night. Relationships Jugyeong Lim Suho first met Jugyeong (without makeup) at the comic bookstore both of them regularly visit. The second and third meeting lead them to form a small friendship. Suho appreciated the kindness Jugeyong showed him by recommending several good comics. He reciprocated her kindness and purchased her a gift. At first, Suho maintained a professional relationship with Jugyeong (with makeup) - as study partners and when they, along with Sua Kang and Taehoon met up for studying. He maintained a cold attitude towards her. When he realized that Jugyeong at school and the girl at the bookstore were the same person, he confronted her about it. He took advantage of knowing her secret and treated her like a slave for about a day or so. When Jugyeong was assured that he wouldn't reveal her secret, he stopped treating her like that. He frequently meets up with her to study, and they spend a lot of time together. Through these, they developed a strong friendship with each other and the duo looks out for each other. Suho also seems to have developed a crush on Jugyeong. Seojun Han Suho and Seojun seems to share a bitter history with each other even though they were once friends. Currently, Suho holds a grudge against Seojun that was strong enough for them to have a physical fight against each other. They ended their friendship and remain distant. The two used to be in a group of three with another boy named Seyoon and they were called "the 3 s's" because all three of their names started with an "S". They have a great friendship until Seyoon passed away. They haven't conversed because of that. After his accident with the brain hemorrhage, Suho and Seojun developed a small friendship. Jooheon Lee Well known and still professionally active actor, Jooheon Lee is father to Suho and currently have a strained relationship after Suho found out that rumors surrounding Jooheon's relationship with a female co-worker of his were true. Jooheon was married and had his two children in Japan. Category:Characters Category:Male